Never Been Kissed
by bulmablue-eyes
Summary: This story follws the event of the movie, showing Josie and Sam's feelings and thoughts, along with a few other scenes I've invented! Read to see just how twisted I've made Lara! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Never Been Kissed**

A/N: This story follows the events of Never Been Kissed, flicking between third person narrative, and first person from the point of view of Sam and Josie (mostly Sam, cos he'll have the most interesting, dramatic and conflicting thoughts). This story is pretty much all about the romance between Sam and Josie.

I've used the complete script to write this, so there will be some bits a little different from the movie, and some extra scenes that weren't included in the movie, as well as some I've created myself. ENJOY.

Rating: somewhere in between PG-13 and R. There aren't any adult scenes (I just DON'T write sex scenes!), but there are some points where phrases, words or sentences won't be suitable for children.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They're someone elses.

---

**Chapter One**

**No Sooner They Met...**

"I don't think we've met. I'm Sam. Coulson. For some reason the school has some thing about letting you guys call me Sam." Sam Coulson introduced himself to the new girl, and was surprised to hear himself babbling.

"I'm Josie" she replied. "But I'm pretty sure the school will be okay with you calling me that."

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Right," Sam said, holding up his travel mug of hot coffee. "I love to drink coffee during my class, and since I allow myself to do this, I allow everyone to bring beverages to class as well, ok?" Josie nodded, and Sam walked up to the blackboard. "Welcome to Shakespeare's 'As You Like It'"

"Okay," Sam went on, turning to the class, "How many of you actually read the assignment last night?" He smiled to himself as about five hands were raised. "Not bad. Now how many of you spent more than thirty minutes eating salty snack foods?"

Josie found herself suppressing a laugh as about twenty hands were raised, causing a clearly audible laugh from Sam.

"Man. If I could just get you guys to read while you eat." Josie smiled again at Sam's comment.

As Sam spoke, Josie found herself watching him walking round the class. Whilst in her previous high school experience, she would always take detailed notes of every word a teacher said, now, shew found herself almost mesmerised by the teacher speaking in front of her.

"Pastoral Comedy". Sam said sharply, walking back to the front of the class, Josie's eyes following him all the way. "Can anyone tell me what that means?"

"Oh oh oh! That's what they do to milk!" Josie and Sam both smiled at the young, slightly ditzy girl's mistake.

"No, that's _pasteurise_, Sera." Sam corrected. "But close."

"Parakeet?" Sera tried, almost desperately.

"Okay, anyone else?" Sam looked hopefully round the class, before noticing the raised hand. "Josie?"

"Pastoral means set in the country." Josie explained, and a small smile appeared in the corners of Sam's mouth. "Originally seen in the Eclogues of Virgil. It comes from the Latin pascere; to graze."

Sam stared at her, stunned. For some reason, his heart was pounding in his chest, and he found himself thinking 'Finally. A student who has a clue.'

"Are you sure you're seventeen?" he asked, not quite sure if he was joking or not.

"Yes." Josie replied. "I'm seventeen. I'm seventeen!"

Sam stared at her for a moment, before regaining his composure. Smiling, he walked up to her, and shook her hand; "Did I mention to the class that I _love_ our new student?"

Josie beamed up at Sam, until - "Did I mention that the class also loves our new kiss ass!"

Josie's face dropped, and she lowered her eyes to look at her knees. Sam was silent for a moment, before he finally let go of Josie's hand, and stood up straight.

"Gibby, that's not exactly the kind of participation I'm looking for."

---

Josie walked into the English classroom, and found Sam Coulson sitting on his desk, wearing a black suit, complete with a black shirt and a red tie, and holding a single red rose.

Standing up, Sam handed the rose to Josie, using his other hand to pull her towards him. Out of nowhere, Josie heard slow music playing, and she and Sam began to dance.

As they danced, Josie's breath caught in her throat, as Sam lowered his face towards hers, and kissed her.

-

Josie sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide, getting a sense of her surroundings. Swinging her feet onto the floor, she buried her face in her hands, her eyes closed tight, remembering her dream. As the image of Sam Coulson kissing her flooded her senses, she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Not my teacher." She said pleadingly to nobody in particular. "Please don't let me fall for my teacher!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**...but they looked**

Josie walked silently through the corridors, thinking about what Sam had been saying in his lesson, about disguise. How disguise could be liberating, like when wearing his Gordie Howe signed helmet had given him the confidence to play better hockey.

Reaching to get her cellphone from her bag, Josie suddenly realised she had left it in Sam's classroom. Rolling her eyes and saying goodbye to Altys, she turned round and hurried back to English.

Sam sat on the edge of his desk, reading. It was the only time he was able to truly escape; to forget all his problems and escape into an alternate world of whatever took his fancy.

Suddenly, the sound of the classroom door opening dragged him out of his thoughts, and Sam looked up to see Josie step through the door, smiling apologetically for disturbing him.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, remembering her entering his classroom just an hour earlier and smiling back. "Deja vu."

"Sorry." Josie said, indicating her large book bag, which still sat on the floor next to her desk. "Forgetful."

Sam smiled and nodded in understanding, while Josie, picking up her bag, glanced at the book he was reading.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, slightly excited. "Dorothy Parker!"

"Yeah!" Sam said, smiling and looking at her in surprise before turning the book over and glancing at it's front cover. "You like her?"

"I love the way she writes." Josie told him.

"Not the happiest of souls." Sam commented, before reading aloud from the book, "'Art is a form of catharsis, and love is a permanent flop.'"

"But I think she wanted to be happy," Josie told him, thinking briefly of her own life, as well. "That's why she wrote. I mean, she was still writing about love, right?"

Sam surveyed Josie in surprise, once again taken aback by her maturity and incredible understanding and, dare he say it, passion for literature. "True." he said. "I guess she hadn't completely given up hope." He stopped for a moment, once again surveying Josie. "Are you _sure_ you're seventeen?"

"Sure," Josie said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Why?"

"Because seventeen-year-olds do not like writers from the thirties." Sam responded, chuckling slightly to himself and setting the book down on the desk. "They don't even like people in their thirties."

"Well I love Dorothy Parker." Josie told him, leaning on his desk and looking across into his green eyes. "It makes me feel like, if she still hasn't given up on love, maybe there really is hope for the rest of us, even Josie Grossie."

"Josie _what_?" Sam demanded, standing up straight and staring at Josie in slight horror. "Where did that come from?"

"It -" Josie was mortified at her slip. She hadn't even realised that she had been saying exactly what was on her mind. "It's what they used to call me in my last high school." she confided. "Josie Grossie, or sometimes just Grossie. They wrote it on my back once in mustard."

"Oh my god." Sam was shocked. "Josie I'm so sorry. That's terrible. Is that kind of thing happening here at South Glen, as well?"

He closed his eyes briefly, stunned by his sudden overwhelming urge to comfort her; to protect her; to put his arms around her and make all her pain and sorrow go away.

"No." Josie told him, looking up into his eyes, her own eyes brimming with tears, her voice cracking. "I mean, you heard Gibby that time. The kids here see me exactly the same as the kids in my old school did: the class kiss ass."

"Look," Sam said, his heart aching as he started to discover the depth of her pain. "Being smart doesn't make you a kiss ass, ok? No matter what those girls say, you are easily the most intelligent, gentle, wonderful girl I've ever met, ok? I'm really pleased to have met you."

Josie smiled up at him, blushing. "Thanks Sa- Mr Coulson," she said, blushing even more profusely after her slip. "That really means a lot for me."

"I meant every word." Sam told her, once again picking up his Dorothy Parker book.

"Thanks." Josie repeated. "Anyway, I really have to go now. I'm meant to be meeting my uncle in under five minutes. I'm going to be late."

"Ok, Josie," Sam said. "I'll see you in English tomorrow."

Josie smiled and left the room. As Sam watched her go, he was shocked to realise that he had been telling the truth; he really had meant every word. Josie really was the most wonderful girl he'd ever met, and, he was even more stunned to realise, beautiful. He really was thrilled to have met her.

"All the world's a stage and all the men and women merely players." Aldys finished reading from her copy of 'As You Like It' and sat down as Sam stood up to address the class.

"Anyone have any idea what Shakespeare meant by that?" Sam asked, looking round the room hopefully, even stopping to look pleadingly at the foreign exchange student at the back of the class, who, actually, didn't speak a word of English. "It's about disguise." Sam continued, "And that's the theme of 'As You Like It'. Can anyone tell me where we see that?"

Josie sat watching Sam as he taught the class, smiling, impressed, when he demonstrated his hockey skills and told them about his signed Gordie Howe helmet that had helped him boost his confidence during his first season playing hockey.

Finally, he turned to Josie. "Josie, why don't you read from Act 5 Scene 2, Rosalind's speech."

Josie stood up and started reading. "No sooner had they met but they looked; no sooner looked but they loved; no sooner loved but they sighed..."

Josie voice suddenly trailed off as she remembered reading out in class in her own real high school experience. She felt her eyes sting with tears as she remembered reading the poem she had written about Billy Prince, and the cruel joke he had gone on to play on her.

Josie was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of the school bell, and the class started packing away their things. Shaking herself to try and clear her head, Josie picked up her bag. As she walked towards the door, though, she was stopped.

"Josie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam watched Josie as she turned around and walked slowly towards his desk. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she flicked a lock of hair out of her eye, and he found himself longing to softly brush her hair away from her face; longing to just touch her hair, her face.

Sam shoook himself sharply, banishing his thoughts from his mind. Gathering his wits, Sam turned to face Josie.

"Josie, are you ok?" Sam asked, gesturing for Josie to sit down. "I noticed you started getting a bit teary there."

Josie looked down at her knees, once again feeling her eyes stinging. "I'm fine." She lied in a small voice. "I just... I..."

"You're finding it pretty tough being here, aren't you?"

Josie nodded, a tear slipping down her face. "I just can't seem to fit in." She told him, feeling yet another hot tear fall. "I just don't have anyone to talk to. I guess I'm just lonely. Sometimes, it's like, I don't know. It's like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, sometimes, screaming my lungs out, and nobody even looks up!"

"I'm looking up." Sam told her, walking round his desk and crouching down in front of her. "I can see how much pain you're in, and I just want to say I'm here for you. You can talk to me any time you want. About anything. I'll never judge you, and I'll never turn you away. I promise."

Very gently, Sam raised his hand, and, with the tip of his thumb, wiped her tears froim under her eyes. "There." He said simply. "That's much better."

Josie smiled, and, without warning, threw her arms round Sam's shoulders in a grateful hug.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, and, as he held Josie in his arms for the first time, he found himself having to bite his lip to suppress a moan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Delloser Hall and China City**

Josie looked down at the fresh stamp on her hand and shrugged, walking into the club. As she walked, she move her body to the beat of the funky reggae music playing.

Josie turned round, and ran straight into something hard. A man's chest.

"Josie!" It was Sam. "Out on a school night?"

Josie went to respond, but was interrupted when a woman walked up to them and slipped her arm through Sam's, clinging on to him possessively.

"God!" she exclaimed, looking unhappy. "That bathroom was disgusting!"

She was a very pretty woman. She had blonde hair that fell in loose curls to a few inches below her shoulders, grey-blue eyes, and a perfect figure. She was wearing a black skirt suit - not exactly appropriate dress for a place like Delloser Hall - and quite heavily applied make up. Josie shifted uncomfortably as she slowly looked her up and down, raising her eyebrows snootily as she did.

"Josie, I'd like you to meet Lara." Sam smiled at Josie and glanced down at Lara.

"His girlfriend." Lara added, throwing Sam a glare, as though furious that he had failed to mention this.

"Josie's a student of mine." Sam explained to Lara, looking proud.

"Good evening." Josie said, trying to be polite, though inside, she couldn't help but hurt.

"What?" Lara shouted.

"Hi there!" Josie tried again, wishing the earth would just swallow her up at that moment.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear a thing in here." Lara shouted, before turning to Sam. "No offence, I know you love this. I'm just hoping you'll get it out of your system before you move to New York." Josie looked at Sam, shocked, and Sam's eyes widened slightly as Lara turned to Josie. "My firm has season tickets to the Met."

"Oh!" Josie quipped, trying to lighten the mood, despite her shock. "Well I love baseball!"

Lara just looked at her, clearly unamused. "Nice to meet you." She blatantly lied, before starting to drag Sam away.

As they walked away, Sam gave Josie an apologetic smile, before following his girlfriend into the croud.

-

"God Lara!" Sam said angrily as they reached a group of tables. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What do you mean, honey?" Lara asked, looking up at him as seductively she could through her eyelashes.

"What do I mean?" Sam repeated. "You've just been awful to Josie. She was trying to be polite and you looked at her like she was dirt."

"Well you could tell she was one of your pathetic students!" Lara spat snidely. "She was clueless. She actually thought I was talking about baseball. Like I'd waste my breath!"

"She was _joking!_" Sam shouted furiously, glaring at Lara. "Like the rest of my students, she does have more intelligence than you give her credit for! Josie happens to be the smartest student I've ever taught!"

"Well that's not saying a lot!" Lara shouted, standing up. "You seem to prefer them snotty teenagers to me sometimes. If you really loved me you would have moved to New York two years ago and got a decent job as a college professor. Just who do you love more, me or the students, and that Josie girl?"

Sam looked at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed in rage. "Right now?" he shouted. "_Josie and the students_!"

Sam suddenly looked up, and saw a group of the students, namely Guy, Kirsten, Kristen and Gibby, sitting at the table next to them, watching open-mouthed, with Josie standing behind them, just as stunned.

"Fine." Lara said, her eyes narrowed in cold fury. "You won't want me to stay at your appartment then. And I definitely won't be sleeping in _your_ bed tonight. I'm checking into a hotel. Have a nice night with the children."

Sam watched as Lara stormed off, before sinking back into his seat and burying his face in his hands. He really didn't know how much more of this he could take. Even he had started noticing the change in him since he had started dating Lara. After a long five year relationship, he was paler, thinner, tireder. He didn't sleep as well, leaving him with dark shadows under his eyes; he was always stressed; he could no longer play hockey or baseball, because Lara didn't like it. He was broke, too. All the expensive gifts Lara demanded had left him in debt, and he'd had to sell his house and move into an apartment to pay it off. Possibly the most painful thing, though, was that he felt like he had lost some of his spirit. He used to be able to play around, to laugh and joke with his friends. Now he just sat with them, almost in silence while they enjoyed themselves around them. To put it simply, he felt like he was losing his mind.

-

Sam walked down the road near the club, and was surprised to see Josie sitting on a wall, tears running down her face. Forgetting his own problems for a moment, he went and sat down next to her.

"You ok?" he asked simply, looking at her compassionately.

"Yeah." Josie told him. "Just the same old problems. The popular kids wish I was dead."

"Don't worry about it." Sam told her, smiling. "They don't matter. My _girlfriend_ wishes I was dead!"

Josie looked up at him, but said nothing. She was surprised he had told her that.

Sam bit his lip thoughtfully, nervously considering his next move. Josie was upset, that much was clear. Life at her new school was making her life hell, and just looking at her sad, tearstained face gave Sam a tight, constricting feeling in his chest, and left him with a burning need to help her. He knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but, for the first time in five years, Sam felt like he had some purpose outside or teaching a bunch of teenagers, most of whom had no desire to learn. He had to help Josie, to cheer her up, regardless of the risk.

"You hungry?" He asked, brushing his reservations aside and standing up. Josie nodded. "Good." Sam said. "I know a great restaurant round here, and I want to cheer you up."

"You really don't have to." Josie said. "I'll be ok."

"I insist." Sam responded, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He tried to ignore the tingling in his hand as his skin touched hers, but found himself staring at their hands for a moment before continuing. "Besides, I could do with someone to talk to myself."

Josie smiled, and started walking beside Sam.

-

Sam pulled back the chair for Josie, and she sat down, smiling at him.

As Sam sat down opposite her, Josie took the opportunity to look around the restaurant. It was quite a classy Chinese restaurant in the middle of Chinatown, and there were quite a few Chinese customers - always a good sign. It was decorated with cream wallpaper with deep red Chinese characters. The tables were well spaced, so the customers were not over-crowded. The delicious aroma of cooking food wafted from the kitchen doors to the left of their table.

"This is a great restaurant." Sam told Josie, running his hand through his hair and looking around. "I come here all the time."

"Does Lara like it here?" Josie asked him, feeling slightly awkward mentioning Sam's girlfriend.

Sam hesitated for a moment, looking around, suddenly uncomfortable at the mention of his, as he currently thought, unmanageable, girlfriend. "No." He said finally. "I've never actually brought her here. Besides, if she knew how much I liked this restaurant, she's probably decided she hates it!"

Josie looked at him, confused. "She'd hate it because you like it?"

"Probably." Sam told her, looking sad. "The thing with Lara is that she always just wants to change people. Especially me."

"Why would she want to change you?" Josie asked, before realising what she had said and blushing violently.

Sam felt his face burn slightly at Josie's accidental compliment. "Lara wants the perfect husband." He confided, finally giving in to his need to talk to someone. "It's like she's never happy unless I'm agreeing with everything she says and likes, and she never will be happy unless she's destroyed whatever it is that makes me who I am."

"Destroyed?" Josie repeated, her heart breaking for Sam as she saw the pain in his eyes. "Is it really that bad?"

"I just don't know how much longer I can cope, Josie." Sam almost whispered, burying his face in his hands in an attempt to hide the forming tears that Josie had already seen. "I just don't care about anything anymore, except you - my students." He squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing at his slip. "I feel like all I live for now is my teaching, and now, she's getting closer and closer to taking that away. Lara's like a great, powerful vacuum. She's sucking the life out of me. I feel like she's killing me, Josie. And I don't care."

"What?" Josie cried, her own eyes stinging with tears as she watched one slip down Sam's face. "Sam, you can't say that. Are you saying you actually wouldn't care if you died?"

"I don't know." Sam said, his voice cracking. "After tonight, I've realised I just can't take this anymore. She's killing me, Josie. She's stopped me playing baseball, and hockey. She threw out my signed Gordie Howe helmet. I had to replace my Complete Works of Shakespeare, because she threw them out. She said she wanted there to be space on my shelves for her DVDs. I used to be so happy. I used to go to a party, and I'd be the life and soul. Now I sit and watch everyone else having fun, because I just can't pretend to be happy, when I'm not. I barely laugh anymore, but I used to always be laughing, playing jokes. Now I don't even spend time with my friends anymore. It's like she's taken my soul or something."

Josie sat in silence, tears starting to fall, as she watched Sam finally sharing his agony

"After I said it tonight, I realised that I don't love her as much as I love my students. I don't love her at all."

"Then why do you stay with her, if she's causing you so much pain?" Josie asked him, taking his hand and squeezing it compassionately.

"I've been with her five years now." Sam said. "I feel like I owe it to her. Like I have to give it a go."

"But look what she's doing to you!" Josie cried, suddenly feeling angry at Lara. "I'm not saying you look bad or anything, but you can see you don't eat or sleep as much as you should. You look exhausted, and you have stress written all over your face"

"I know." Sam said, taking a deep breath. "I've got some major thinking to do over the next few days." He looked up at Josie, and picked a menu up off the table, deliberately resuming his cool façade. "So. What do you want to eat?"

-

Josie and Sam stepped out of the restaurant nearly two hours later, laughing at a joke Sam had told. As they walked, they fell into comfortable silence, just feeling relaxed in each other's company. After a while, they found themselves outside Sam's apartment.

"Hey," Sam said, taking out his keys, never wanting the evening to end. "You want to come in, just for some coffee and, maybe go over that essay you wrote?"

"Sure." Josie said, smiling.

Josie sat on the sofa, her legs curled up under her, and looked around the room, while Sam made coffees in the kitchen. It was a nice room, simply decorated and kept fairly tidy. There were posters of hockey and baseball players on the walls around the room, and a set of shelves full of hockey trophies. On the mantle piece, Josie could see three group photos, taken at different times, each showing a man and a woman, clearly Sam's parents, two men and a woman, around his age, and a young girl, aged about nine months in one photo, about one year in another, and about two years in the other. She guessed that this was probably Sam's niece. On top of the television, Josie saw a photograph showing Sam and Lara. She guessed that it was taken less than a year ago. In the photo, Lara was clinging onto Sam, much like she had in Delloser Hall, whereas Sam was wearing a smile that didn't quite look sincere.

"Here you go." Sam said, walking into the room and placing a hot mug of steaming coffee down on the coffee table in front of Josie. "Enjoy."

Josie smiled and leaned forward to see his music collection, which was kept in on shelves next to the television. She smiled as she noticed his collection of every Michael Jackson album.

"You like Michael Jackson?" She said, looking at him as he sat down and pulled his feet up onto the sofa underneath him, in a similar position to Josie.

"Yeah!" Sam responded enthusiastically. "The guy's a genius. His music is amazing."

"What did you think though?" Josie asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Innocent or guilty?"

"Innocent. Definitely." Sam said, without hesitation. "How about you?"

"Innocent." Josie agreed. "There was no evidence."

They sat for a while, sipping their coffee and, when they thought the other wasn't watching, stealing glances at each other between sips. After a few minutes, the conversation started again.

"Listen, Josie." Sam said. "I just want to thank you for listening tonight. I realise I must have sounded like an absolute manic-depressive or something."

"It's ok." Josie assured him. "You obviously really needed to just let it all out. It was good to be there for you."

Sam smiled at her gratefully, and leaned his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes and sighing. After just a moment, he felt the world around him slip away as he started to fall asleep.

Josie smiled as Sam's eyes fell shut. She sat and watched him for a moment before she felt her own eyelids becoming heavy. After a moment, Josie, too, had fallen asleep, her head coming to rest on Sam's shoulder.

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! Well, just to say the restaurant China City is a real restaurant, my favorite in Liverpool. And, sorry to all you non-fans, but I HAD to include a little few sentences about my FAVOURITE man in the world! I love Michael Jackson, and he HAD to be mentioned!

Oh, and sorry for having to repost this chapter. Somebody mentioned in a review that Sam seemed to be taking a pretty big risk, so I just felt the NEED to justify it. I didn't want to make him seem like he was openly coming onto his student.


End file.
